indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clinhyde Eight
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"I use the shock sticks because I prefer not to leave a bloody mess."'' *''"I sent some especially scenic pictures of the desert back in my latest report. Will Magister Acktern please advise on my technique?"'' *''"Had to take a day off to let the stims work out of my system after the last fight. The pain is so overwhelming it is hard to even key in this message. I spent the day watching the nature documentaries uploaded by Magister Vanedran."'' Story When Rukyuk defected from his mission to eliminate Kehrolyn and Lixis, Clinhyde was dispatched to finish the job, as well as to terminate Rukyuk. Born to be a weapon and trained from his youth up, Clinhyde is a super-soldier born from a fusion of all of Willat's technologies. His genetics are at least 50% synthetic, making him half homunculus, and he is equipped with an integrated power suit that boosts his capabilities even higher. Under the proper chemical influences, he possesses limited psionic power, such as the ability to make himself invisible to others' sight or to cause blinding headaches. Clinhyde's powers of regeneration are formidable, but the toxins that he uses to stimulate his abilities to a superhuman level are even more deadly. He must rest for an entire day after pushing himself in battle, and even longer if the fight is especially strenuous. Though the magisters have dispatched him with his specific mission by majority approval, they are individually divided on its details, and whether it should be carried out at all. Magister Acktern, Clinhyde's mentor, secretly seeks to drive him away from his indoctrinated programming and discover his own morality. Personality: Intense, Tempramental, Creative Personal Possessions: Camera, Travel Diary Likes: Cinema, Photography, Inventing things Dislikes: Insomnia, Being Sick, Ships (airships and sea ships) Appearance Clinhyde wears a technological power suit that improves his natural abilities. He has short purple hair, and when under the influence of his stimulants, his veins rise to the surface and his eyes emit a piercing glow. Powers & Abilities Clinhyde's gear is directly integrated into his biological systems, and injects him with potent stimulants that increase his combat ability as necessary in combat. While these chemicals give him heightened ability (especially when they first flood his system). They exhaust him quickly and do temporary damage to his internal systems. Because of this internal damage, Clinhyde must defeat enemies quickly, before he runs out of stamina. Clinhyde is a homunculus, much like Kehrolyn Ross. Unlike Kehrolyn, he does not have a capacity for self-transformation. Research and creation of self-transforming homunculi is specifically banned in Willat. Relationships *Hunting -> Rukyuk , Kehrolyn, Lixis *Works with -> Ottavia *Spying on -> Rexan *Serves -> Sarafina Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Clinhyde focuses on a risk vs reward strategy - the more he powers himself up to defeat his opponent, the faster he burns himself out. Strikers *Clinhyde's Striker card can also improve his power and speed at a risk to himself. He also gains increased mobility. Gallery Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Stim Cards Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Willati Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Division 13 Members